


How To Remove a Habit

by skyllie



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyllie/pseuds/skyllie
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 9





	How To Remove a Habit

It’s in the early afternoon on a hot summer day of May when Lena Luthor decided that it’s time to ultimately do the one thing she’s too scared to do so; still, she shrugged the slowly creeping anxiety away and marched towards her laptop. Contemplating more so than usual on whether her decision is good, she nodded with finality, shoved the remaining indecisiveness with a heavy sigh and started to write an entry.

“Day 1 of 21 towards unloving you”  
My lovely Kara;  
In complete honesty, I had never thought that this day would come and yet here we are, I’d be lying if I said I never pictured myself doing this. You might be wondering now, and I’m certain that a crinkle is starting to form in your eyebrows. So I guess I should better start explaining why.  
I never loved myself enough. A blatant excuse that led me to do this, but it’s true. You who’s ever so positive and so amazing is stuck with a person like me. A person who’s good with nothing, just full of insecurities, flaws, and never ending anxiety. I just don’t understand what you’ve seen in me.  
You could have been with someone better, someone who’s between your caliber- who’s not constantly carrying such negativity that it can be comparable to the size of the earth. And with that I am writing you this;  
I cannot be selfish anymore.  
I cannot rob you of a different kind of opportunity  
And I simply cannot bare to see you trying to take this demons away  
Because I’m frightened that one day you’ll eventually get tired of it. Get tired of me.  
So as painful as it is, I’ll start now. Slow and steady until I’m ready, whenever it might be.  
There’s nothing more to say other than I’m sorry. Sorry because I love you.

With that final note she lacklusterely threw her laptop on the couch, instantly snatched a pillow to cover her face then eventually cried.


End file.
